baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aesthetic mode
Aesthetic mode is a mode that can be purchased at Noober's Shop. Icon The icon appears to be Baldi's head as a statue. Hovering over it shows him with his mouth open. Differences The Player, Everyone and Everything appears to be slower a la Baldi's Basics: Super Slow Edition. All of the audio clips, voices and music are pitched down and slowed down. The player's P.O.V appears to have a VHS filter. The walls are pink. The ceiling is pink. The floor has pink and black checkers. The plants are head statues. The background consists of a pink grid and up ahead is a purple wireframe hill and a green to pink sun with lines on the bottom. The papers, Pencils and Post-It Notes, Notebooks, Globes, and Food are now 3D low poly models, same with the banana in Baldi's Office. The posters, chalkboards and art walls are Windows 95 pop ups. The notebooks are now 90s computers. The You Can Think Pad is now a Windows 95 pop up with three boxes to the left and Baldi's webcam on the bottom left. The text now looks like this: Ｙｏｕ　Ｃａｎ　Ｔｈｉｎｋ　Ｐａｄ　でィトィ Ｙｏｕ░Ｃａｎ░Ｔｈｉｎｋ░Ｐａｄ　（でィトィ） 【﻿Ｙｏｕ　Ｃａｎ　Ｔｈｉｎｋ　Ｐａｄ】 ㄚㄖㄩ　匚卂几　ㄒ卄丨几Ҝ　卩卂ᗪ と回凵　亡丹几　卞廾工几片　尸丹句 ﾘのひ　ᄃﾑ刀　ｲんﾉ刀ズ　ｱﾑり ↓ᵐᵒʳᵉ ᵗᵉˣᵗ ᶠᵒⁿᵗˢ↓ ������ ℭ���� ���������� ������ ������ ������ ���������� ������ ���� ץＯｕ ⓒα�� 丅��Ɨᶰ�� ��ᵃđ ♬�� ������ ������ ���������� ������ ������ ������ ���������� ������ ������ ℂ���� ���������� ℙ���� Ｙｏｕ Ｃａｎ Ｔｈｉｎｋ Ｐａｄ ⋆⚛ �� ������ ������ ���������� ������ �� ⚛⋆ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴀɴ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ᴘᴀᴅ pɐԀ ʞuıɥ⊥ uɐƆ no⅄ Y⃣ o⃣ u⃣ C⃣ a⃣ n⃣ T⃣ h⃣ i⃣ n⃣ k⃣ P⃣ a⃣ d⃣ Y⃞   o⃞   u⃞    C⃞   a⃞   n⃞    T⃞   h⃞   i⃞   n⃞   k⃞    P⃞   a⃞   d⃞ ������ ������ ���������� ������ bɒꟼ ʞᴎiʜT ᴎɒƆ uoY Ỵ̵̭͍̗̓̄͒́̋̈́̕ò̶͚̦̂̒͊͜u̵̢̙̣͙̹̐ ̸̤̩͕́͂̈́͆̈́Ç̸̪͕̖̟͉̕ͅå̸̤ń̵͙̚ ̵̙͈̥̖͇͉̃̉T̶̢͕͎̫̽̂̒͂͠h̸͕̱͇̮̿̿̎̌̀̂í̴̡̛̝̪̥̰̪͊́̉̒̚͝͝ņ̴̱͙̈͌̎̎̓̀̉̍̕͝k̶̛͉͔͓̓̎ ̵̳͖̈̉̎͆̍̔̿̔͠͠P̴̘̟̘̠̭͖͐͑̽̊͒̃̇à̷̰̼̗̯̱͚̮̌͘͝͝͝ͅͅd̷̡̧̟̼̼̣̤̦͊̄̀̇ͅ ������ ������ ���������� ������ Yₒᵤ Cₐₙ ₜₕᵢₙₖ ₚₐd ʸᵒᵘ ᶜᵃⁿ ᵀʰⁱⁿᵏ ᴾᵃᵈ Ⓨⓞⓤ Ⓒⓐⓝ Ⓣⓗⓘⓝⓚ Ⓟⓐⓓ ץ๏ย ςคภ Շђเภк קค๔ Yσυ Cαɳ Tԋιɳƙ Pαԃ ʏօʊ ƈǟռ ȶɦɨռӄ քǟɖ ᎩᎧᏬ ፈᏗᏁ ᏖᏂᎥᏁᏦ ᎮᏗᎴ ყơų ƈąŋ ɬɧıŋƙ ℘ąɖ ฯ໐น ¢คຖ thiຖk pค໓ ������ ������ ���������� ������ ������ ������ ���������� ������ ������ ������ ���������� ������ ������ ������ ���������� ������ YӨЦ ᄃΛП ƬΉIПK PΛD уσυ ¢αη тнιηк ρα∂ ¥ðµ Çåñ †hïñk þåÐ ɎØɄ ₵₳₦ ₮Ⱨł₦₭ ₱₳Đ 【Y】【o】【u】 【C】【a】【n】 【T】【h】【i】【n】【k】 【P】【a】【d】 『Y』『o』『u』 『C』『a』『n』 『T』『h』『i』『n』『k』 『P』『a』『d』 ≋Y≋o≋u≋ ≋C≋a≋n≋ ≋T≋h≋i≋n≋k≋ ≋P≋a≋d≋ ░Y░o░u░ ░C░a░n░ ░T░h░i░n░k░ ░P░a░d░ (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ You Can Think Pad ♥ ˜”*°•.˜”*°• You Can Think Pad •°*”˜.•°*”˜ ̲̅Y̲̅o̲̅u ̲̅C̲̅a̲̅n ̲̅T̲̅h̲̅i̲̅n̲̅k ̲̅P̲̅a̲̅d Y҉o҉u҉ ҉C҉a҉n҉ ҉T҉h҉i҉n҉k҉ ҉P҉a҉d҉ Ӌօմ ↻ąղ Ͳհìղҟ φąժ YOᑌ ᑕᗩᑎ TᕼIᑎK ᑭᗩᗪ ᖻᓍᑘ ᑢᗩᘉ ᖶᕼᓰᘉᖽᐸ ᕵᗩᕲ Y̶o̶u̶ ̶C̶a̶n̶ ̶T̶h̶i̶n̶k̶ ̶P̶a̶d̶ Y̴o̴u̴ ̴C̴a̴n̴ ̴T̴h̴i̴n̴k̴ ̴P̴a̴d̴ Y̷o̷u̷ ̷C̷a̷n̷ ̷T̷h̷i̷n̷k̷ ̷P̷a̷d̷ Y̲o̲u̲ ̲C̲a̲n̲ ̲T̲h̲i̲n̲k̲ ̲P̲a̲d̲ Y̳o̳u̳ ̳C̳a̳n̳ ̳T̳h̳i̳n̳k̳ ̳P̳a̳d̳ Y̾o̾u̾ ̾C̾a̾n̾ ̾T̾h̾i̾n̾k̾ ̾P̾a̾d̾ Y♥o♥u♥ ♥C♥a♥n♥ ♥T♥h♥i♥n♥k♥ ♥P♥a♥d Y͎o͎u͎ ͎C͎a͎n͎ ͎T͎h͎i͎n͎k͎ ͎P͎a͎d͎ Y͓̽o͓̽u͓̽ ͓̽C͓̽a͓̽n͓̽ ͓̽T͓̽h͓̽i͓̽n͓̽k͓̽ ͓̽P͓̽a͓̽d͓̽ Wingdings: ✡︎□︎◆︎ ��︎♋︎■︎ ❄︎♒︎♓︎■︎�� ��︎♋︎♎︎ �� ⋆ �� �� ��☯�� ������ ���������� ������ �� �� ⋆ �� �� ⋆ �� �� ��☯�� ������ ���������� ������ �� �� ⋆ �� �� ⋆ �� �� ������ ������ ���������� ������ �� �� ⋆ �� ¸„.-•~¹°”ˆ˜¨ �� ������ ������ ���������� ������ �� ¨˜ˆ”°¹~•-.„¸ �� ⋆ �� �� ��❁�� ������ ���������� ������ �� �� ⋆ �� ♬�� ץⓄ�� ����η Ⓣᕼⓘ���� ℙⒶ�� ��⛵ ��♤ ץ��Ｕ ｃ��ｎ 丅ＨＩℕк ק卂�� ���� ���� Ⓨ���� cΔ�� ��ⓗᎥᑎⓚ ρᵃ�� ��✌ ��✌ ʸ��ù ��ᗩŇ ��ᕼĮⓝ�� ��Δ∂ ���� ✎�� ��ｏỮ ℂ��几 丅������к Ƥᵃ∂ ��☆ ↫↫↫↫↫ ⓨỖ�� ℂ��Ň тᕼᶤ���� 卩Δ�� ↬↬↬↬↬ ♟☜ Ў��ｕ ς���� ţᕼ��ｎⓀ ᵖⒶ�� ✌�� ✎�� Ў��ⓤ ｃ���� ᵗＨ��ᑎ�� ραＤ ��♢ ๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩ ��ό�� ��Ãη Ｔⓗ��ηⓚ ��ᵃ∂ ๑۩ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑ ���� Ўσᵘ ¢ค�� ᵗн����ķ ⓅＡ�� ���� ���� ��ㄖ�� ¢���� ｔ��เ��Ҝ ƤαĐ ��♟ ���� ү��ù Ć��Ň ��ħ��ᑎҜ ℙαＤ ���� ��♢ ⓨỖｕ ⓒ卂几 ţℍ��ήҜ ρ��∂ ��☺ ♩�� ��๏Ｕ Ⓒ��ภ ��ＨᶤｎЌ ρⓐᵈ ���� ♖�� ��Ｏย ��άภ ᵗℍ����ᛕ ��αⒹ ♬✋ ☯�� Ў��ｕ ��ᗩ�� ��н����ᵏ ����ｄ ♦♤ ♣�� ��ᵒυ ¢ÃⓃ ����ᶤⓃ�� ρⒶ�� ���� ���� ��όᑌ ℂค几 ��ĦιŇҜ ������ ��♘ ���� ��ＯⓊ ℂ��Ň ������ηｋ ｐⓐđ ��♪ (¯´•._.• Ｙ��υ ��αＮ т��ᶤ��к Ｐά�� •._.•´¯) (¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.-> Ｙᵒ�� Ｃα几 ��ℍ����Ҝ ��α∂ <-.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯) �� ⋆ �� �� ������ ������ ���������� ������ �� �� ⋆ �� ⚛✮ �� ������ ������ ���������� ������ �� ✮⚛ ¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° �� ������ ������ ���������� ������ �� °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ The BSODA is the Fiji drink. The Energy Flavored Zesty Bar is a rotating model of a 3D donut and is named: "Aesthetic Donut". All of the other items are the same. The death screens contain the Wi-Fi symbol, a floppy disk, a CD, a Nintendo Gamecube, Saturn, a book and a pink model of a hand doing an OK gesture. The 99 death screen replaces the number 99 with a head statue. Everything turns pink in Final Mode and plays Diana Ross's "It's Your Move" instead. The Secret Ending screen is the same, except the door to Baldi's Office is now pink to cyan. The chalkboard behind Filename2 is now a Windows 95 pop up with the cover from Macintosh Plus inside of it. The end screen is replaced with the cover of Macintosh Plus and Filename2's voice clip is replaced with the Vaporwave version of Diana Ross's "It's Your Move". etc. Trivia The entire mode is a giant reference to Vaporwave. The VHS Filter is a reference to how Vaporwave videos have VHS filters. Category:Mode Category:Game Modes Category:Game-Modes